


Time moves forward

by Volleyballonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), IMSORRY, Imsorryforthisomg, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiroisdead, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballonice/pseuds/Volleyballonice
Summary: This is my first fanfiction here on ao3. I hope all of you enjoy it. Voltron dispatched 11 years ago once the story has started, some ages had to be guessed as exact ages for all the characters aren't given yet. EnjoyP.s. I'm sorry Space Dad isn't alive in this.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been eleven years since five brave paladins led the universe to a temporary safety. Cheers could be heard across the universe, every creature despite their disagreements rejoiced for the future days to come, free of the Galra Empire, the entire universe was ecstatic. Upon return to earth, the five were awarded the medal of honor, Shiro was awarded the purple heart for he did not come home.

Without Shiro, the five of them grew distant. Pidge went on to go to MIT as well as Hunk. Lance went home to see his family, and Keith, well Keith didn’t have much of a home to return to. 

Keith’s hair dangled in his face as the sun illuminated his left side. Indigo eyes watched as the peaceful evening moved forward. His head rested in the palm of his left hand, the smell of coffee and baked goods danced through the air. Cafe Flora was Keith’s favourite place to be, the owner played piano throughout the day and taught little kids how to play simple melodies. His wife made most of the sweets on her own which, in Keith’s opinion, were the best in town. 

Keith often spent his days here, now that he was 26 life passed by too quickly for his comfort. Here, in this tiny town, in the little cafe, life seemed to slow down. Keith tried not to think of his previous teammates, on the rare occasion he allowed himself to think of them, he missed them. They were the closest thing to friends and family he’d ever had. 

As Keith’s mind started to wonder, a tall figure walked past the window he was losing himself in. Keiths eyes followed for a moment, watching the sunlight flicker over the other. He started to move his eyes but found them darting back. The figure walked into the store and Keith thought he must be dreaming. Deep ocean blue eyes now directed towards him dancing with shimmering sunlight, the same curious look that Keith had grown all too attached to those years ago. “Keith?” Time felt like it stopped completely, there before him was, “Lance?”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith's indigo eyes were wide with emotion, his heart danced in his chest to sound of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had stood until he felt the excited Cuban boy wrap his arms around him in a crushing hug. "Keith! How've you been?" Lance's voice had changed over the years, compared to the wavering sarcastic tone that Keith had grown accustomed too, Lance's voice was smooth and almost collected. Keith scoffed and began to try to push away Lance's arms, which were noticeably larger than Keith remembered them being, until two deep ocean eyes looked down at him. While the rest of Lance had changed, those eyes seemed to disobey time, taking Keith back to their years aboard the Altean castle.

"I'm fine," Keith pursed his lips and tried his best to seem annoyed, which to his luck, caused Lance to release him. "What're you doing around here?" Keith asked doing his best to keep his excitement at bay. He knew his eyes would disobey him so he kept his glance everywhere but the ocean eyes before him, giving him time to look at how much Lance had changed.  
Most noticeable was that Lance's hair was cut short along the sides and in the back, some parts thinner than others to create linear designs on the sides of his head. The top of his hair was almost curly but still the same shade of warm chestnut. His shoulders and chest were broader than previously, he was clearly in even better shape than before. His face had aged but not unpleasantly so.

"Well, I just moved in a few blocks from here and thought I'd check out a few places." He paused to motion to the inside of the small cafe; "And this place happened to catch my eye." He smiled wide. "It is nice," Keith said dismissively. After looking at Lance he began to feel mildly self-conscious. Keith had always been smaller in stature to Lance, and while he hadn't gained weight, Keith also hadn't gained muscle. Keith had chosen to grow out his hair again, now keeping it tied up in a thin red ribbon.

To his surprise, Lance sat down at the table Keith had been for the past hour or so. "What are you doing?" Keith said as he sat back down in his chair, pulling his sketchbook towards himself protectively. "Sitting down?" His tone seemed like Keith had asked him to sit there. "Can't I sit with my old rival?" He said with a sarcastic smirk. Keith only humoured his comment with the rolling of his eyes.

In the end, the two of them sat there, chatting about simple things. Neither of them had realized how much time had passed until the owner walked over and kindly told them it was closing time and the two of them needed to leave. Keith wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was sad that their chat was over. While he knew small talk and often silence wasn't Lance's cup of tea, Keith enjoyed the feeling of being alone together, as he called it.

"Why don't I walk home with you," Lance said as less of a question and more of a requirement. "I'm not a teenage girl, you don't need to walk with me," Keith said already walking down the sidewalk, little blades of grass working their way through the cracks. Lance walked next to him anyway, seemingly ignoring the others comment. "Too bad," He paused, "I live this way anyway," The two of them walked in relative silence, only breaking it when Lance had a question and Keith pretended not to know the answer to the others annoyance.

When they arrived at Keith's house, Lance smiled and patted Keiths back relatively hard. "I'll see you around then?" Lance questioned, his hand lingering on Keith's back for awhile longer than may have been necessary. "Yeah, I'll see you around." Keith looked at Lance for awhile longer, scared that once he looked away it would all be a dream, or that Lance would disappear. His shimmering indigo eyes flickered over Lance's features before turning away. Keith walked up to his porch and into his house, gathering all the strength he had in him to keep from turning around and letting his eyes linger for any longer.

Lance sighed softly, watching as Keith opened the little wooden door to slip inside. He waited awhile before turning back the way they had just come. Placing an earbud in he walked through the night to his home, at the other end of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being slightly rushed! More to come in the next few days, I went through a rough patch but I'm back in the swing of things now! I hope you all enjoy. :)


End file.
